Sanctuary
by Norientra
Summary: With the destruction of the Holy Order the people of Fortuna no longer have guidance in their faith. Will Kyrie help the people of Fortuna retain their faith? How will Nero balance between killing the remaining demons, and showing his love for Kyrie?
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Kyrie stood on the balcony of her bedroom, looking over what was left of the city of Fortuna. After the destruction of His Savior and the vanquishing of the hell gates, the residents slowly began to return back to their homes. With the destruction of the Holy Order, the people had no one to lead them, they had no guidance to follow. Of course they new what to believe, but now, who would be there to keep them believing in what they believed?

Then there was Nero, the one man who risked everything to save her and survived. He even still fought to insure that the city of Fortuna was safe. Since that one fateful day that he confessed his love for her, she hadn't seen him not once. There must have been many.

"Nero." She Whispered.

It was unbelieveable how much here heart ached for him. To at least hear his voice just for a second would lessen the ache. Kyrie's long night gown fluttered with the gentle spring breeze as she turned back through the french double doors to her room. After settling into bed, her thoughts slowly began to drift as sleep over came her. The sky darkened as night fell upon the city.

* * *

The sound of rigorous fighting could be heard across the vast valley of forest. Nero fought against the demons ruthlessly, never giving up and never resting. There was only one thing on his mind…Kyrie. Kyrie had been his motivation the whole time. As long as he knew Kyrie was waiting, he would not stop fighting until he killed them all.

"Don't worry Kyrie, I'll be home soon."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Tragically, I do not own Devil May Cry or any of the featuring characters.

Nero brought down his sword with a loud battle cry.

"Come get some." He yelled, taunting the surrounding demons with the rev of his Red Queen.

The long days of fighting and the appearance of never ending enemies were beginning to take a toll on him. He had little rest to energize his body and nearly no food to keep him fueled. He would have to return to Fortuna soon, he wouldn't be able to continue even if he had the will to. His body just wouldn't allow it.

"Looks like I'll be home sooner than I thought." His sword ramming downward into the chest of a demon.

* * *

The sun's bright rays slowly peeked over the horizon, preparing Fortuna for a beautiful day. Nestled beneath a very warm comforter, Kyrie began to stir from her sleep. As she opened her eyes, she was slightly blinded by the bright rays that entered through her open balcony doors. She gently placed her feet on the cool floor and made her way over to the open doors, slipping through the flailing curtains.

"How forgetful of me," While closing the French doors, "Let's start the day bright and early with a shower.

* * *

Kyrie stood in the shower, fully submersed below the shower head; warm water cascading over her hair, down her body and over her soft curves. As the water soothed her body and allowed her to relax, she slowly ran a washcloth over her skin; suds appearing on her body.

"Now what is the plan for today. I think I will go to the market." Her mind going through her plans for the day.

When Kyrie finished washing, she turned the faucet off and pushed the curtain all the way around the deep tub. Her long arm reached for her towel on the rack and stepped from the tub. Carefully walking across the floor as to not slip, she wrapped her towel around her body and grasped the handle to the door. When she exited the bathroom, her mind could have never prepared her for what she saw next.

"Nero?" Suddenly her day wasn't so bright at all.

**

* * *

****A/N:** Yeah I know I took forever getting this chapter up, and it's extremely short. I know, I know, I'm so sorry. I'm just really having a hard time writing this. I have extreme writers block, I want to write but I don't know what to write. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up sooner, and hopefully it won't be this short..


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Tragically, I do not own Devil May Cry or any of the featuring characters.

Chapter 2

When Kyrie stepped from the washroom and saw Nero lying on the floor of her room barely conscious, her heart quickly jumped into a frenzy. "Nero" Her legs instinctively rushing her body across the room to drop beside his unresponsive one. How did this happen, Nero could be careless at times, but never like this. Her brain was working over time as she checked for a pulse; finally finding one her body began to relax allowing her eyes to slowly run over is form. His clothes were tattered and slashes were present along the bit of skin she could see of his chest, not to mention the dried blood speckled over his face. Nero must've drained him self, his body wasn't even healing as quickly as it should've been. "You're still half human." She whispered.

Breathing a sigh of defeat, Kyrie carefully moved him onto his side in order to reach over to un-strap his sword. Following was his jacket and hooded shirt, which she had to lift his upper body to remove. Considering his weight, her strength, and the fact that all she had on was a towel proved this task to be considerably difficult. After finally removing the clothes from his upper body, leaving him in a black shirt, she attempted to lift him on to her bed. "Come on Nero." Her strained voice seemed to rouse him from his stupor.

"Kyrie?" She could tell his mind was still foggy and was going to be for awhile until he rested.

"Yes Nero, It's me." The less than gentle landing on the bed caused her to flinch a little; she practically threw him to free herself of the excess pressure on her back. The dramatic motion caused her towel to loosen almost managing to fall off in the process. When she looked over to Nero's form on the bed, she noticed the crooked smile creeping onto his lips. His tired eyes not leaving her face. "Careful, wouldn't want to lose your towel."

His retort caused a blush to spread quickly across her face, she hadn't noticed he was looking at her or even saw what had just happened. "Excuse me." With a quick turn, Kyrie headed over to her dresser and pulled out a few articles of clothing, then hurriedly rushed to the wash room. When the door clicked behind her, her back pressed into the door. Her heart beating so fast and hard she thought it would burst from her chest. Her towel had almost fallen from her body exposing everything, and Nero was watching her the whole time. _"Kyrie, calm yourself."_ Her thoughts forced herself to calm down she would only succeed in causing herself stress if she didn't. _"He probably won't remember any of this later anyway."_

After quickly pulling on the beige thin strapped dress and slipping her arms through the long knit sleeves of a black sweater. It only took her a few minutes to dry her hair and place it in a knot on her head, by then her thoughts were clear and she was able to confront the man lying in her bed again. Standing in the mirror and gauging her reflection, she looked down at the necklace lying on the vanity's counter and quickly plucked it from its position before grabbing a wash cloth and proceeding to dampen it. _"Here goes nothing."_ Then out the door she went.

When she entered the room, Nero was asleep to her relief. Kyrie sat next to him to gently wipe the blood from his face, only when she finished did he decide to turn his head towards her and say. "Thanks, you weren't hiding from me were you?" A hint of tired playfulness in his tone.

"No, I only went to change." Her smile was evident across her lips as she met his eyes, her soft bangs falling over her left eye. Then she noticed his hand slowly reaching up to caress the necklace adorning her neck. Kyrie watched as his thumb ran over the ornament, if only he knew how much she cherished his gift; wearing it everyday only thinking of him and desperately praying for his safe return. She loved him and was pretty sure that he knew it.

"You're still wearing it." Nero was intently focused on the necklace not once lifting them.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" She was met with silence and concluded that he would not answer her question, maybe someday but until then. "I'm going to the market. Will you be alright until I return?"

"I'll be fine, just have to get my boots off first." Nero attempted to push himself from his lying position on the bed, but failed miserably. His body refused to cooperate after just a little rest. Kyrie rushed over to him stopping him immediately when she saw the slight pain on his face.

"I'll take them off, you just rest okay. You need it." Loosening the strings of his boots, she noticed the mud on the bottom and carefully slipped them off and placed them with the rest of his clothing. Observantly noticing the clumsy mud tracks leading from the doors of her balcony. "Balcony climbing were we?" She asked tapping her chin.

"I didn't want to make a mess downstairs." The uneasy expression on his face forced a laugh from her lips.

"Really?" Sarcastic silence filled the room and Kyrie stepped to her door. "Please stay in bed."

"Don't worry about me, Demon remember? There's more where this came from." He said gesturing towards his Devil Bringer arm. She just shook her head and closed the door behind her.

Now that it seemed as if he would be fine Kyrie couldn't help but hope that her day got brighter. _"Nero's back."_ Because one thing was or sure, the smile on her face was never brighter.

* * *

**A/N:** Finally got a chapter up...I apologize for the long wait, I was soooooooo stuck. Thanks for the reviews, they really helped me out^.^


End file.
